Nuclear power systems have numerous fluid systems. The fluid systems comprise pipes, pumps, pressure vessels, heat exchangers, and the like. Nuclear power fluid systems also have strict requirements regarding fluid purity and foreign material exclusion, sometimes referred to as “FME.” The fluid purity relates to particulate and foreign matters in the media.
To facilitate the removal or suspension of foreign material in the fluid, many of the fluid systems in nuclear power systems use conventional strainer gaskets. Conventional strainer gaskets comprise a conventional spiral wound gasket where the spiral wound gasket forms an aperture. A strainer is typically fitted to the inner winding of the spiral wound gasket. The strainer may be snapped fitted or welded to the inner winding.
The conventional spiral wound gasket with a strainer is an unsatisfactory solution, however. First, if the gasket fails, the strainer, as well as the sealing material, may be introduced to the fluid system resulting in a large FME in the fluid, which could damage equipment or result in decontamination of a hazardous system. Moreover, spiral wound gaskets typically require high compressive loads to effectuate a seal between opposed flanges.
Thus, against this background, an improved strainer gasket is desirable.